1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a stopping mechanism, and more particularly to a stopping mechanism arranged on a machine body for preventing an object in the machine body moving around or away from an opening of the machine body.
2. Related Art
With the fast development of electronic industry, the application range of various electronic devices is increasingly extensive. For example, desktop computers, notebook computers, tablet computers, digital cameras, and global position systems (GPSs) all become electronic devices favored by the public. In these electronic devices, in order to improve the convenience for use and operating efficiency, removable devices, for example, removable and replaceable battery packs, hard disk drives, optical disk drives, or other peripherals, are usually disposed on the electronic devices, so that a user can assemble or replace different removable devices by himself according to the requirements in use.
Generally, in the design of the electronic device, a plurality of openings for removing and replacing the removable devices is usually disposed on the machine body, so that the user can directly assemble and replace the peripherals through the openings without disassembling the machine body. For example, floppy drives, hard disk drives, various optical disk drives, or battery packs are assembled or disassembled through the openings, so that it is convenient for the user to assemble or disassemble the peripherals. On the other hand, in order to prevent dust or other foreign matters from entering the machine body through the openings, it is necessary to arrange a movable door panel at the openings, so as to open or close the openings through the reciprocating rotation and swing of the movable door panel relative to the machine body. Moreover, certain protection is provided without affecting the convenience of use, so as to prevent the removable peripherals from dropping out of the machine body from the openings.
However, for some electronic devices applied in a harsh or severe environment, for example, video players applicable to vehicles, or portable computers or rugged computers with military specifications, such movable door panel cannot provide the removable peripherals disposed in the machine body with appropriate protection. Since these electronic devices are always in an environment that easily shakes and is easily subjected to impact of external forces, and must have properties of crashworthiness and impact resistance, the requirements for reliability are relatively high.
The current solution to this problem is usually as follows: a hook structure is disposed at the opening of the machine body, or the movable door panel is replaced by a fixed door panel, so that the movable door panel presses against the removable device while closing the opening through the pull of the hook structure, or the fixed door panel directly closes the opening and presses against the removable device, so as to prevent the removable device from shaking to cause a short circuit of electrical signals between the removable device and the machine body, or to prevent the removable device moving away from the opening of the machine body through the direct pressing of the movable door panel or the fixed door panel.
However, since the movable door panel or the fixed door panel is disposed such that the panel directly presses against the removable device, when the machine body is subjected to impact of an unexpected external force, the external force directly acts on the door panel through the transmission of the removable device, and likewise, the instantaneous displacement between the removable device and the machine body is easily caused, thereby affecting the electrical signal transmission there-between. Meanwhile, since the removable device itself has a certain weight, when the machine body is subjected to the impact of the external force, gravitational acceleration toward the door panel is generated at the same time, which significantly increases the force of the removable device instantaneously acting on the door panel, so that the door panel finally fails to withstand the impact of the removable device and then is destroyed, and the removable device even separates from the machine body.